La transformacion
by ManiiBlack
Summary: wii es mi primera historia y soy seca


Y para que?- Esa pregunta era usual y casi de entender, sabia la respuesta pero no la quería olvidar –y para que?- para que seguir siendo humana sabiendo que el hombre que amo y con el cual quiero estar para siempre no lo es – para que?- para que seguir mi vida normal si quiero seguir la vida de Edward.

Me llevaba gran parte del día encontrando respuestas a la pregunta, pensando en lo que seria si ellas pudieran hacerse vida, seria muy distinto y agradable para mi y se que para Edward también.

-Bella! – saldrás algún día de tu habitación dijo Charlie.

-Char… Papa! es que estaba pensando en algo que quizá para ti no sea lo mejor, pero puede que te haga feliz.

-dime… en que pensabas?- insistió el

-papa, creo que no es el momento y tampoco están todas las personas que debieran estar ahora para poder decírtelo.

-Bella, espero que no sea algo malo- Dijo Charlie con voz de preocupación

-No te preocupes papa, de seguro te hará feliz saber que para mi esto es felicidad – le dije.

-este bien, estaré fuera de casa por algunas horas, si necesitas algo, ya sabes, llámame. Adiós bella.

- adiós papa!! – le dije con voz de entusiasmo.

Cuando Charlie salió de la casa, mire por la ventana para asegurarme que se halla alejado, luego corrí al teléfono y llame a Edward.

-si?- dijo el con un tono de voz que me hizo estremecer.

-Edward necesito verte ahora, creo que es el momento – dije con voz de preocupación y ansiedad

- el momento?- pregunto el preocupado

-si, el momento que he estado esperando y tu ya sabes cual es- necesitaba que el viniera lo mas pronto posible.

-pero… - Edward no alcanzo a terminar de hablar y yo lo interrumpí. –No hables, solo ven ,te espero.– le dije en un tono amigable.

Edward llego enseguida, se acerco a la puerta y le abrí de inmediato, me beso los labios suavemente y dio paso adelante.

-Bella, no quiero hacerte daño- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano.

-pero Edward no me harás daño, me harás feliz –

-tu estaros feliz pero. Creo que a mi me costara, esto es difícil, tu lo sabes- me acariciaba la mejilla mientras hablaba preocupado.

-Edward quiero ser feliz a tu lado, quiero ser como tú y no alejarme-

-bella, yo… bueno, si crees que esto te hará feliz, lo hare tu sabes que yo quiero lo mejor para ti, y si estando así en tu estado normal (humana) no lo eres completamente, yo hare que lo seas. Ahora dime, ¿te sientes segura y preparada para esto?. Piensa en tu Charlie, en Renee , sabes que esto no es normal para ellos, y que no serás quien realmente eres, no serás una de ellos , serás una de nosotros.-

-Lo se pero al igual que a ti, mi felicidad los hace feliz, entiéndeme.-

-Bella... Quieres que Charlie lo sepa antes o después que suceda? –

- eemm quiero decirle antes, necesito su apoyo y que además me entienda –

- no te preocupes preciosa, hablaremos juntos, ya sabes estoy dispuesto a entregarte tu felicidad. Te quiero Bella-

Edward se veía completamente dispuesto.

Estuvimos unas horas mas hablando del tema y esperando a papa, hasta que el momento llego , Charlie estaciono su coche y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, Edward y yo lo esperábamos en sofá sentados.

-Hola cariño!! Grito Charlie al dar su primer paso en la casa.

-hola papá! –

-Porque tienen esas caras- nos dijo Charlie mirándonos medio extrañado.

Edward se paro enseguida – Charlie Bella y yo queremos hablarte-

-que sucede? , es acerca de lo que hablamos en la mañana?

-Si papá, ahora dime, tu deseas mas que nada mi felicidad verdad?, pues ahora es el momento de comunicarte algo que me hará realmente feliz.-

-pero bella, háblame, que sucede? Me tienes los nervios de punta! –

-Charlie!- intervino Edward , -lo que haremos con bella es algo completamente anormal , y quizá te cueste mucho mas de lo que crees poder entenderlo.

-Edward dime, le harás daño a mi hija? , porque es lo que menos quiero.-

-No Charlie, no le hare daño, porque haciéndole daño a ella me lo hago a mi también-

-entonces que sucederá!?- Charlie estaba completamente confundido.

En ese momento intervine yo –papa, iré directamente al grano, Edward me transformara-

El rosto de Charlie hizo una especia de desfiguración en la que mezclaba distintas expresiones.

- que te va a que?? – pregunto confuso y con su rostro aun desfigurado.

-La transformare, será uno de nosotros – le dijo Edward sin temor.

-Hija, Edward, no entiendo nada.-

-papa, estoy dispuesta a ser un vampiro-. Me quede unos 3 segundos en silencio mirando al suelo y luego le mire a los ojos a Charlie. –no quiero separarme jamás de Edward y tampoco quiero que el sienta que me hace daño, y lo mejor será transformarme y ser igual que el para estar tranquila y completamente feliz-

Edward me miraba, el sabia que yo estaba en lo cierto, en cuanto a Charlie, el solo caminaba por el lugar confundido y tratando de entender.

-vampiro?, Bella cariño, realmente no se que decirte, dime que no estas jugando-

-papa, no estoy jugando, esto es lo que realmente quiero.-

-pero es que es tan extraño, no entiendo, bella….- Charlie no termino la frase y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-papa! No te vallas.-

-lo siento, vuelvo luego- caminó con cara de preocupación y se fue...

Me di cuenta que Edward me estaba mirando, luego camino hacia mi y me abrazo.

-Edward que vamos a hacer?-

-no lo se bella, no lo se… es que esto es tan difícil -

-Edward esto no se puede quedar así, esperare a que Charlie llegue y tu me acompañaras!-

-Bella no creo que esto resulte-

-no seas tan pesimista!, yo hare lo posible.-

Charlie llego luego de dos horas, se acerco a mi y me dijo que le explicara todo

-papá, te lo dije todo hace un rato-

-Pero bella, como es eso de que te convertirá en un '' Vampiro''!-

-eso papa, lo que acabas de decir, Edward es un vampiro, no es como nosotros , por eso a veces se comporta medio extraño para ti , pero el di es capaz de expresarme sentimientos, el me ama, y si quiero estar con el para siempre lo mejor será convertirme , pronto entenderás todo muy bien .-

-pero bella, tú tienes que seguir tu vida, no te puedes detener-

-papa, no voy a morir, solo seré distinta, no seré humana, por favor entiéndeme. Ahora lo que quiero escuchar es que me digas que si estas deacuerdo con lo que quiero y que si realmente quieres verme feliz-

-Hija , claro que quiero verte feliz , pero ahora entiéndeme tu a mi , puede que sea muy fácil para ti , pero para mi no lo es , ni siquiera aun puedo lograr encontrarle el sentido a tus palabras.-

-papá, cuantas veces mas quieres que te lo explique! Ya te lo dije!!-

-Lo se, pero sabes algo...-

- no. ¿Qué? – lo mire fijamente a los ojos.

-has lo que quieras, si crees que con esta '' transformación extraña'' vas a estar bien, hazlo pero piensa en mi y tu madre, y también cuando realmente sepas como explicármelo claramente, búscame-

Charlie se veía enfadado, confundido, triste, podía ver a través de sus ojos muchas cosas.

-pero papá, tu respuesta no me convence-

- Isabella, ya sabes, has lo que quieras, ahora iré a dormir, permiso.-

Edward se levanto del sofá, me tomo las manos y me beso la frente.

-Bella, que piensas hacer?-pregunto mientras tomaba mi cabeza y la apoyaba e su pecho frio.

-hare lo que quiero, es lo que dijo Charlie, y lo que quiero yo –

-bella, no puedo intervenir en lo que dice Charlie, pero creo que es el momento, yo si quiero que seas feliz-

-Edward, estoy lista- una lágrima callo de mi ojo y la seco.

-Bella, te amo – dijo eso mientras besaba suavemente mi cuello

-Edward, eres mi vida, y ahora estaré contigo para siempre.-

-Muy bien bella, hagámoslo.-

Sentí eso que jamás imagine que sentiría .

-


End file.
